Alien Fusions (By Turu17)
These are all alien fusions made by Turu17. If any one would like an alien fusion or a haywire just leave a comment! In the gallery there are some of my fusions. Please leave some comments as well, about your wanted fusion. ''A special thanks to all my fans for the support and requests, MADE OVER A 170 FUSIONS!! I hope you all like my work kuz i like to fuse aliens like this so thanks again! Favorite Fusions list (choose your fav. fusion) -Turu17 - Ultimate warrior (Why - looks cool) -Redo - Fastsaur (Why - Very blue and cool) -Batking - Chamgax (Why - I asked for him and sweet looking combo) -Awesomatehero - Triple Element Komodo -Markmossing - Anochill -Nano623 - Blobheat -Ryan(accountless) - HumngoChill (Why - because the name sounds cool) -Thomas - Clockeatle (Why- He looks super-awesome and monsterous) and Echofreak (Why- Ghostfreak's face on Echo Echo's head looks creepy and cool) -Poptropica123123 - Clockeatle (He's super awesome!) -Levin RATH - Anochill (The purple looks so awesome on the cloak!) -Lego Master - Hublockasaur (Ya know how you hate it when you step on a LEGO? Have you ever wondered what it's like to be that brick? Well with him, LEGOs step on you!!) Ultimate warrior.PNG|For Me Wrapfreeze 2.0.PNG|For UltimateHero Super Huge 2.0.PNG|For UltimateHero Scareclone 2.0.PNG|For UltimateHero Muttvine 2.0.PNG|For KrossKothen Heatfly 2.0.PNG|For UltimateHero Hardrock 2.0.PNG|For UltimateHero Groundwind 2.0.PNG|For UltimateHero Electridrill 2.0.png|For UltimateHero Dogcreep 2.0.PNG|For UltimateHero Cannonchuck 2.0.PNG|For Omernoy121 Blobhot 2.0.PNG|For UltimateHero Barfish 2.0.PNG|For UltimateHero Upgoop 2.0.PNG|For Me Chamiguana.PNG|For Me Spitchuck.PNG|For BrianUltimateDragon Buzzditto.PNG|For Me Chamjaws.PNG|For BrianUltimateDragon Buzzfibian.PNG|For Charbel2001 Armabread.PNG|For Krosskothen Diamondchamditto.PNG|For BrianUltimateDragon Bentrio.PNG|For Lumin8 Chillsaur.PNG|For Dan Tennyson X-Track.PNG|For Charbel2001 Triple element comodo.PNG|For Omernoy121 Colosis Mecha.PNG|For Charbel2001 Dittoop.PNG|For Charbel2001 Freakgax.PNG|For Charbel2001 Anosludge.PNG|For Charbel2001 Ultralien.PNG|For Rocketslulovesdharmarootbeer Stinkchuck.PNG|For Charbel2001 Dittosludge.PNG|For Charbel2001 Chamgax.PNG|For Batking30 Armecha.PNG|For Krosskothen Xlr-chuck.PNG|For Me Rokphant.PNG|For Charbel2001 Fastsaur.PNG|For Thomas Hozempa Mummygrade.PNG|For Scor910 Buzzmummy.PNG|For Redoalien Freakbeast.PNG|For Krosskothen Fastar.PNG|For Rocketslulovesdharmarootbeer X-Boltrack.PNG|For Charbel2001 Waygax-CW.PNG|For UltimateHero Battlesaur.PNG|For Redoalien Giga warrior.PNG|For BrianUltimateDragon NRGDrillo.PNG|For Me Wildchuck by turu.PNG|For Brianultimatedragon Chamchuck.PNG|For Me Buzztrack.PNG|For Redoalien HighCannonGradeKraab.PNG|For Krosskothen Beorden fusion.png|For Charbel2001 Upzz - VictoryStar.PNG|For Rocketslulovesdharmarootbeer Jack 11.PNG|For Dan Tennyson Stinksludge Mummy.PNG|For Scor910 Ghost VictoryGrade.PNG|For Krosskothen NRGrade Mechadrillo.PNG|For Krosskothen Muttvine Armedbolt.PNG|For BrianUltimateDragon Fastar Buzzmummy.PNG|For Redoalien HighBuzzGuana X.PNG|For Scor910 Diamondgoop by turu.PNG|For Dan Tennyson Dinckluite.PNG|For Charbel2001 Kraabreed getting possesed by cannongrade and with fasttrack.PNG|For Krosskothen Chamsaur.PNG|For An Unregistered User (Ryan) BuzzSpider Vineguana.PNG|For Scor910 Swampoog.PNG|For Dan Tennyson FastChuch.PNG|For Final Anto Ultimate Swampfreak.PNG|For Batking30 FireTrack.PNG|For Brianultimatedragon Diamondray.PNG|For Brianultimatedragon RipKrakken.PNG|For Me Ultimate Fusion by turu17.PNG|For Me and Dan Tennyson and Charbel2001 Andromeda X.PNG|For Roads Way-Andromeda.PNG|For Brianultimatedragon Chamjet x.PNG|For Jonathan Tennyson Andromedabreed.PNG|For Krosskothen Spiderbreed.PNG|For Charbel2001 Spiderstar.PNG|For Thomas Hozempa Elemental Titan.PNG|For Charbel2001 Metalhead Suar (redoalien).PNG|For Redoalien Highbreed x (scor910).PNG|For Scor910 Anochill.PNG|For Krosskoten Highdite.PNG|For Charbl2009 Heat X.PNG|For An Unregistered User DNABreed.PNG|For Charbel 2001 Arcticmutt.PNG|For Me Anodite X.PNG|For SubZero309 Xlfreak.PNG|For Me Made for Redoalien's contest.PNG|For Redoalien (Contest) Nitrohammer.PNG|For Me Grade X.PNG|For Me Diamond arms by Turu17.PNG|For Me Firestone by turu17.PNG|For Me Swampstone by turu17.PNG|For Scor910 6legged redbeast.PNG|For Batking30 Shnake pickbox.PNG|For Charabel2001 Trackphibian.PNG|For Charabel2001 Armored mixer.PNG|For UltimateAnodite Wavestar.PNG|For Brianultimatedragon Phantomvine.PNG|For Scor910 Fourarmed battlesaur.PNG|For Ben Tai137 Shockspitt Guana.PNG|For RocketSludge and Me DryKill.PNG|For CodeLyokoFan60 Redoalien mix.PNG|For Redoalien Echodite.PNG|For Redoalien Diamondbreed.PNG|For Charabel2001 Anospit.PNG|For Brianultimatedragon 4th goop.PNG|For Thomas Hozempa Ripmutt.PNG|For UltimateAnodite Greyfrog.PNG|For Me Chill Mummy.PNG|For Un registered user Swamp x.PNG|For Brandon10 Jurrybreed.PNG|For Charabel2001 Fastray.PNG|For Brianultimatedragon Freakmummy.PNG|For UltimateAnodite Heatwave.PNG|For Nano623 Echoop.PNG|For Brianultimatedragon Greystar.PNG|For Finnal Anto Splix by turu17.PNG|For Batking30 Firevine.PNG|For UltimateAnodite Loop.PNG|For An Un-registered User StormChill.PNG|For Thomas Hozempa Managuana.PNG|For Brianultimatedragon Circuitbolt.PNG|For Thomas Hozempa Xlo.PNG|For an un-registered user Ugly freak of nature with tech..PNG|For Charabel2001 (my ugliest fusion!) Swamparge.PNG|For Thomas Hozempa Colorstorm.PNG|For StupidMan FreakChill X.PNG|For SSs Arcticwolf.PNG|For Me Time-head.PNG|For Thomas Hozempa Chamjury.PNG|For Batking30 Clotle.PNG|For Me WildEye.PNG|For Me Fusion for to'kouser.PNG|For Evolved To'kuster Ultimate circuitmonkey.PNG|For Thomas Hozempa Cannondrillo.PNG|For Nano623 Eygrams.PNG|For Final Anto Ultimate shockmonkey by turu17.PNG|For Me 5yn4n43.PNG Wildarms or muttarms.PNG Humungausar haywire.PNG|For an Un-registered user FeedJaws.PNG|For Chris Cham track.PNG|For Levin Rath Diamondfire by turu17.PNG|For SpooksMaster88 Gravitxx.PNG|For Me Wild Chill (by Turu17.PNG|For Zen 10,000 Diamondsaur by turu17.PNG|For Me HeatStar by turu17.PNG DiamondRath by turu17.PNG ChillRay by turu17.PNG Khyax by Turu17.PNG|For Me XL-FLY by turu17.PNG|For Me Wayfast by turu17.PNG|For Arran tennyson BuzzChill by turu17.PNG|For Arran tennyson Megastarus by turu17.PNG|For Arran tennyson Omnialien by turu17.PNG|For Me Victoryarms by turu17.PNG|For Me arran 10 438th alien.jpg|For Turu17 By Arran tennyson ClockAttack by turu17.PNG|For Lego Master HeatMatter by turu17.PNG|For Arran tennyson Xlkey by turu17.PNG|For Me Xl-swamp by turu17.PNG|For BryWarrior Dr. Brainstorm by turu17.PNG|For Me Blocksaurus by turu17.PNG|For Lego Master Little gwen anodite by turu17.PNG|For Lego Master ClockRG by turu17.PNG|For Jmg115 EChill by turu17.PNG|For Lego Master Forever goop by turu17.PNG|For Lego Master Juretzard by turu17.PNG|For Rex Forte DiamondStar by turu17.PNG|For Me Grath by turu17.PNG|For Me Ghost X by turu17.PNG|For Me DiamondEcho Heattrack by turu17.PNG|For Nano623 Diamond Xtrack by turu17.PNG|For Party King Big Swamp by turu17.PNG|For Me TyrannoWorm by turu17.PNG|For Me OV Fasttrack by turu17.PNG|For Scarlet-Spider 1 Blotle Chill by Turu17.PNG|For Redoalien ComputerGrade by Turu17.PNG|For Mark The Alien Heattrack Hazard by Turu17.PNG|For Party King Fan List *ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 18:47, August 15, 2011 (UTC) *K-K The Batking 18:57, August 15, 2011 (UTC) *Zombie-boy will get you! 21:20, August 16, 2011 (UTC) *Welcome to the dark side. What? Surprised? We lied about the cookies. 16:02, August 17, 2011 (UTC) *--Dr.Rocketslug Inbox Announcements 23:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC) *COOL EMO (Talk - Blog - ) 20:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) *SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 06:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC) *WHAT TIME IS IT? Seriously, what time is it? 16:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) *' ' (Wall) *'I'm Awesome! DEAL WITH IT!!!!' (Wall - Blog - ) 20:26, May 11, 2012 (UTC) *It took too much wikitext to write it properly so...yeah...Stripes 21:22, September 3, 2012 (UTC) *'Odin: I now take from you your power! In the name of my father and his father before, I, Odin Allfather, CAST YOU OUT! Loki: Kneel before me. I said… KNEEL! Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you? (Wall - Blog - ) 02:54, November 9, 2012 (UTC)' *Coooooooooooooooool spectaculre! 'I talk,draw,and write FAST!' (Wall - Blog - ) 23:14, October 23, 2012 (UTC) *Nano623 is online 08:06, November 15, 2012 (UTC) *Brywarrior 04:43, May 6, 2013 (UTC) *'Your friend Party King.' (Wall - Blog - ) 13:58, November 25, 2012 (UTC) *'FlameStrike96''' (Wall - Blog - ) 20:02, January 2, 2013 (UTC) *LEGOpug4 thePug (TALK TO DA PUG) 16:44, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Aliens Category:Fusions Category:Others Category:Art Services Category:Interactive Category:Haywire Aliens Category:Galleries Category:Turu17